100 Ways To Kill A Doctor : The weird thing is
by Risknight
Summary: Another story for the challenge.


**RULES:**

 **1\. Sheldon/Penny - They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.**

 **2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9.**

 **3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.**  
 **4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.**

 **5\. Deadline is October 31, 2015.**

* * *

I'm not certain what the weirdest part of this story was, to be honest. Was it the sinkhole that opened up near the Cheesecake Factory just as Bernadette was driving into the parking lot?

Maybe it was the bees? I mean, the odds of a kid finding and throwing a wasp nest, which sent a cloud of angry wasps out to attack the emergency crew trying to rescue Bernadette, which resulted in one man in particular accidentally hitting a lever on a crane which dropped a ½ ton metal scoop into the sinkhole, right on top of Bernadette's car, had to be astronomical, right?

What about squashed Howard? Sure, he was a thin, small man, who had lost control when the scoop flattened his fiancee. But who knew that having his mother restrain him by tightly hugging him to her chest would crush his own chest? I mean, wouldn't that have happened when he was much younger and smaller, if it was ever likely to happen in the first place?

Then there was Raj, who had the misfortune of finally overcoming his mutism in the face of his best friend's death. He had screamed out a 'no' before yelling in his native language. The local police were very sorry later. Their excuse was that they had seen a man, shouting in what they thought was Arabic, and running in a threatening manner toward them. I don't care what they say. There was no need to shoot him 87 times. He was dead after the first shot.

From the first sound of gunfire, Leonard (being the coward he is) ran, throwing me behind him as cover. If he hadn't run out into the street and gotten splattered by an approaching ambulance, I would have gone junior rodeo on him when I got him alone. The rat fink bastard!

No. I think the weirdest part was Sheldon pulling me to him after Leonard threw me toward the gunfire. His expression was one of fear, but not fear for himself. I knew instinctively that he was scared _for me_.

Sheldon jerked me to his chest and turned us so he was shielding me. When the smoke cleared he quickly checked me for injuries, his voice desperate as he called my name over and over. In that moment I knew my sweet whackadoodle loved me as much as I loved him.

The second his eyes met mine again, I jerked him down for a kiss. One that he returned wholeheartedly. We were so caught up in each other, neither of noticed when Amy screamed in rage and grabbed a metal pipe. She raised it high over her head, preparing to swing, but struck the broken electrical wire sagging overhead that had been knocked down by the crane.

Let me tell you, the smell of a body being electrocuted can stop a kiss immediately.

"Miss Queen? I have some paperwork for you to sign, and then you can go," the lawyer said kindly.

I signed where he told me to, placing my initials in other spots. I didn't bother reading any of it because Sheldon had already gone over everything thoroughly. When I was done, I stood, shook the lawyer's hand and walked out of the fancy office. Sheldon was waiting for me in the lobby, having already finished his own paperwork.

"Ready to go?" I asked, giving him a soft smile.

He bent and kissed me gently before nodding. We linked our hands and walked toward the elevators. The drive back to our apartment was filled with a comfortable silence. Once inside Sheldon ordered our pizza for the night and I went to change into comfy clothes.

As I drew a camisole over my head I realized something. While all those things were definitely weird, there was one thing that topped the list.

The only reason Bernadette was even at the restaurant that day was because one of our group lottery tickets that I had convinced everyone to buy had been the big winner. The $732 million dollar jackpot that would have been divided equally between us all was now divided between just us two.

* * *

 **A/N: I got the most hilarious review from someone who didn't sign in, but used the guest name "Boblets" who claims to be a god. (Apparently a god who doesn't have the power to log in.)**

 **Let me correct you, god Boblets. I didn't 'go of at someone else' like a hypocrite. I said they failed to follow the rules and therefore failed the challenge. In my story Sheldon was killed, yes, but the rules do not forbid that. The rules state that he and Penny must have some form of relationship, which they did, and that Leonard and/or Amy must be killed. In their stories, the other writer killed off Penny and/or Sheldon but did not kill Amy or Leonard, a clear violation of the rules. They even admitted to this being a deliberate violation.**

 **But hey, thanks for leaving the review. It made me chuckle, and that's always a good thing.**


End file.
